Bleach FS - Blizzard, Ghost Story and Taking Care of You
by Beasttamer99
Summary: Musim dingin tiba di Soul Society. Badai salju berkecamuk berhari-hari tanpa henti. Banyak orang harus absen dlm tugas mereka dan orang lain mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan./ "badai kali ini cukup mengganggu juga ya, My Lord?"/ Renji berbalik & langsung bertatapan dgn dua bola mata merah menyala./ "KYAAAA!" / "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit?"
1. Chapter 1

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Blizzard, Ghost Story & Taking Care Of You**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Blizzard, Ghost Story & Taking Care of You ****-**

Hari ini adalah tepat di pertengahan musim dingin.

Semua _shinigami_ dari _Gotei 13_ berusaha bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya pada musim dingin kali ini. Bisa dikatakan kali ini adalah musim dingin paling buruk setelah beberapa tahun terakhir. Ini disebabkan oleh badai salju besar yang membuat beberapa _shinigami_ sering kehilangan arah dan tersesat dalam salju. Entah sudah berapa kali banyak _shinigami_ yang hampir mati kedinginan karena serangan badai salju di saat mereka patroli.

Ada beberapa orang yang harus absen dan ada juga yang harus mendapatkan tugas lebih seperti Kapten divisi sepuluh, Hitsugaya Toshiro dan wakil kaptennya, Nokage Akatsuki. Sejak mereka berdua adalah orang-orang dengan _Zanpakutou_ es terkuat. Tubuh mereka jauh lebih kebal udara dingin dibandingkan semua kapten yang ada.

.

Dan disinilah keduanya orang itu sekarang, berjalan di tengah badai untuk berpatroli, memburu beberapa _hollow_ yang terdeteksi ada di daerah itu. Toshiro melihat sekeliling yang dimana-mana tertutupi oleh salju yang beterbangan liar. Dia memakai sebuah jubah berwarna putih untuk melindungi wajahnya dari angin. Sementara Akatsuki menyimpan jubahnya untuk membawa beberapa barang darurat.

"Apa kau mencium sesuatu, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro.

"Tipis, _My Lord_. Tapi bisa dikatakan dia baru saja lewat sini."

Akatsuki mencium ke tumpukan salju. Dia menggunakan mode serigalanya kali ini. Karena badai besar, banyak sekali jalan yang tertutupi oleh tumpukan salju. Akatsuki lebih memakai mode ini karena membuatnya jauh lebih mudah untuk menjangkau daerah yang tertutupi oleh salju.

"Sebelah sini, _My Lord..."_

Akatsuki bergerak perlahan, dia meminta Toshiro untuk naik ke punggungnya karena khawatir terpisah dalam badai. Pemuda itu mengerti dan menurut dengan duduk tenang diatas Akatsuki. Dia tidak terlalu khawatir sebab ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Mereka berdua terus berjalan tenang melewati badai. Akatsuki menangkap sesuatu bergerak dari balik dinding dan berlari mendekat. Toshiro bersiap mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru. _Hollow_ besar itu tampak sangat menyatu dengan salju karena tubuhnya yang sebagian besar berwarna putih.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak, Toshiro segera mengayunkan Hyorinmaru dan mengunci pergerakaannya. Dia menebas tepat di tengkorak untuk menghabisinya. Setelah selesai dia kembali memasukan Hyorinmaru.

"Ini yang terakhir..." gumam Toshiro.

Akatsuki menghampiri disebelahnya, "badai kali ini cukup mengganggu juga ya, _My Lord?"_

Toshiro mengangguk, "entah apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin istirahat dulu kalau bisa." katanya dan bergerak mendekati Akatsuki. Tepat pada saat itu, radio mereka menyala. Sebuah pesan darurat disampaikan. Toshiro dan Akatsuki hanya bisa menebak isi dari berita itu karena salurannya terganggu oleh badai.

" _Hits—ya-Taichou, Nokage-Fu—taic—u. Ada perintah langsung da— Soutaichou. Se—a Kapten dan Wakil Kap—n Go—i 13 diminta untuk berkum—ul diruang perte—an sekarang..."_

"Dimengerti, kami akan langsung kesana." Jawab Toshiro langsung, _"hah..._ sekarang apa lagi?" gumamnya lelah sambil memasang kembali tudungnya. Dia bergerak naik keatas Akatsuki, "mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi, _My Lord._ Karena seingat saya tidak ada pertemuan hari ini. Bisa saja Soutaichou-sama memiliki pengumuman tentang badai kali ini."

"Terserah. Aku berharap setelah ini dia memberikan kita libur."

Akatsuki berjalan kembali kearah _Seireitei,_ "tapi menurut saya ini juga bagus untuk anda."

"Maksudmu badai ini?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak juga, saya berpikir ini bagus karena dengan ini anda juga menghabiskan waktu selain didalam ruang divisi bersama lembar kerja."

Toshiro terdiam dan tertawa kecil, "ya, ini jauh lebih baik tapi kau harus ingat kalau semua itu adalah lembar pekerjaan milik Matsumoto." Memang sejak ada badai ini, Toshiro menjadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar dan kembali melatih insting pertarungannya kembali. "Kau selalu memikirkan hal positif terlebih dahulu, ya Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki hanya tersenyum, saat melangkah tiba-tiba kakinya masuk ke sebuah tumpukan salju yang jauh lebih dalam. Salju itu sangat dalam dan membuat kepalanya hampir terbenam. Dia berusaha untuk keluar dengan menggunakan pijakan esnya. "Oh sepertinya salju semakin dalam saja" Kata Akatsuki berusaha keluar dari tumpukan salju.

Toshiro turun dan ikut terbenam juga, "ya, sepertinya.."

Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya keluar dari salju itu. Mereka sekarang berpindah keatas dinding. Badai semakin besar dan langit sangatlah gelap. Toshiro yakin kalau ini masihlah siang. Keduanya terus berjalan dan melihat pintu masuk _Gotei 13_ telah tertutup salju tebal. Toshiro menghela nafasnya, "sekarang bagaimana kita masuk?"

"Bagaimana kalau lewat atas? Aku bisa mencium bau dari para kapten yang lain dari sini. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang berkumpul diatas" Akatsuki melihat keatas dan tampak sebuah cahaya dari sana.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung kesana saja" jawab Toshiro.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Akatsuki, Toshiro mengangguk "lebih cepat, lebih baik." "Naiklah, _My Lord._ Pegangan yang kuat" Toshiro segera naik keatas Akatsuki.

.

Serigala hitam itu bersiap dan mulai bergerak lari _vertical_ keatas. Mereka terus naik hingga melewati beberapa balkon. Sebuah balkon besar terlihat, Akatsuki melompat dan berdiri ditumpukan salju yang tertimbun disana. Balkon itu cukup besar dan dibatasi oleh kaca tebal untuk menjaga udara dingin tetap diluar. Terlihat cahaya merah dari dalam, bisa diduga terjadi pemadaman listrik saat ini. Pantas saja semua lampu mati dijalan.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki melihat pada wakil kapten sedang berbicara. Mereka bisa melihat tapi sulit untuk mendengar dengan badai besar itu. Renji, Shuuhei dan Kira tampak tertawa dan para wakil kapten perempuan tampak ketakutan. Rukia melihat kearah mereka dan semakin ketakutan. beberapa kapten dan wakil kapten tampak panik.

Ketiga pemuda itu tertawa semakin keras melihat ekspresi semua orang. Akatsuki bergerak mendekati balkon bersama dengan yang lainnya mundur. Renji, Shuuhei dan Kira masih membelakangi mereka, tanpa tahu ada Toshiro dan Akatsuki dibelakangnya. Gadis itu membuka pintu dengan ekornya dan berjalan masuk sambil berbicara.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Ketiganya tiba-tiba tegang dan mengintip kearah mereka. Matanya bertatapan dengan mata merah Akatsuki. Wajahnya pucat, keringatnya bercucuran. Keheningan terjadi beberapa detik sebelum terdengar suara yang memekikkan telinga Akatsuki.

"KYYAAAA!"

.

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _Di ruang pertemuan, para kapten divisi dan wakil kapten masing-masing Gotei 13 telah berkumpul setelah mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari Soutaichou untuk berkumpul. Berita ini tentu disebarkan dengan cepat karena merupakan perintah langsung dari Soutaichou. Mereka semua telah berdiri didalam ruangan itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Listrik tiba-tiba padam, mungkin badai telah memutuskan jaringan._

" _Tapi... badai kali ini memang benar-benar parah."_

 _Kyoraku melihat keluar pada badai yang berkecamuk. Para Kapten menggunakan Kidou untuk menerangi ruangan itu. Unohana mengangguk, "benar, banyak sekali shinigami yang berjaga jatuh sakit." "Tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Beberapa hollow akan sangat sulit ditangani ketika badai" sambung Ukitake dan melihat sekeliling, beberapa kapten masih belum datang._

" _Dimana Shiro-kun dan Akatsuki? Mereka tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya."_

 _Semua kapten menyadari itu, mereka selalu yakin kalau kapten divisi sepuluh itu akan selalu datang tepat waktu sebelum pertemuan. Rukia teringat sesuatu "Oh! Matsumoto memberitahuku kalau mungkin mereka sedang berpatroli, Ukitake-taichou."_

" _Apa?! mereka keluar saat badai seperti ini?!" seru Renji kaget._

" _Jangan remehkan mereka, Abarai" sela Byakuya pada wakil kaptennya "mereka berdua adalah pemegang Zanpakutou es terkuat. Dingin seperti ini jelas bagi mereka bukanlah masalah."_

" _Ya, mereka berdua harus sering keluar sejak sebagian besar Shinigami tidak sanggup dengan badai salju. Entah berapa kali dalam sebulan terakhir, keduanya harus keluar untuk menyelamatkan yang lain" kata Unohana._

" _Hitsugaya-taichou dan Nokage-fukutaichou bekerja sangat keras tahun ini."_

 _Soi Fon iri karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Divisi dua adalah divisi khusus tapi mereka tidak sanggup melawan badai. Para kapten lain mulai membahas badai itu, sepertinya Soutaichou akan muncul sangat lama. Para wakil kapten memisahkan diri dan mulai mengobrol._

" _Hei Rukia! Melihat badai besar dan listrik padam seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan cerita seram yang dikatakan Ichigo" kata Renji. Shuuhei dan Kira terlihat bersemangat, "apa itu Renji? Coba ceritakan"_

" _Sudah jangan!" kata Isane "aku tidak suka!"_

" _Kalau begitu jangan dengar!" balas Shuuhei, Renji tersenyum "kenapa kau takut hantu itu akan menghampirimu?"_

 _"Itu kau kali!" seru Isane._

" _Kalau begitu diam saja!" kata Renji kemudian mulai bercerita. "Coba kuingat... Ichigo bilang, dulu sekali ada di dunia manusia ada seorang gadis yang sering keluar saat salju. Dia tinggal di sebuah kota yang dekat dengan sebuah hutan. Setiap salju turun, gadis itu selalu bermain didekat hutan. Orang tuanya sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak bermain dekat ke hutan tapi dia tidak mendengarkan."_

" _Hentikan, Renji!" kata Rukia yang juga tidak suka cerita horror._

" _Kenapa? Ini semakin menarik" kata Kira._

 _Kyoraku dan Ukitake mendekat "ada apa ini?" tanya Ukitake setelah mendengar para wakil kapten ribut. Shuuhei tertawa "Abarai memberitahu para gadis tentang cerita hantu dari dunia manusia. Mereka mulai ketakutan." "Hoo, cerita hantu? Tampak menarik" kata Kyoraku. Nanao memberikan tatapan tajam pada kaptennya itu._

 _Renji tersenyum jahil dan melanjutkan ceritanya dari pertama tanpa memikirkan para gadis._

" _... Pada suatu hari langit menjadi gelap badai besar akan terjadi, gadis itu kembali tidak mempedulikan orang tuanya. Dia bermain di hutan yang sama tepat dekat dengan pintu masuk. Saat dia bermain, sesuatu dengan mata merah menyala mengintip dari balik hutan. Namanya anak kecil, mereka pasti penasaran. Gadis itu melihatnya dan bergerak mendekat. Bola mata merah itu sangat terang."_

 _Kapten yang lain terus mendengarkan cerita Abarai. Tentu saja sebagian dari mereka tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu. Jadi mereka tidak khawatir._

" _Gadis itu seperti terhipnotis, dia mendekati masuk ke hutan dan menghilang bersama bola mata merah itu. Setelah itu orang tuanya yang sadar si gadis kecil tidak kembali mulai mencari. Beberapa orang dewasa mencari lalu menyerah karena badai terlalu besar seperti saat ini."_

" _Kasihan sekali!" kata Nanao._

" _ya..." Renji mengangguk "mereka mulai mencarinya kembali setelah badai reda. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si gadis kecil. Setelah berhari-hari mencari mereka berhasil menemukannya" Renji bisa mendengar beberapa perempuan menarik nafas lega "tapi dia sudah mati. Tubuhnya membeku dan yang paling menakutkan adalah matanya telah hilang seperti ditarik keluar."_

" _Sudah Renji!" kata Rukia berpegangan dengan Isane yang juga ketakutan._

" _Kenapa Rukia?" usik Shuuhei "kau takut dengan cerita horor anak-anak?"_

 _Kira berusaha menahan tawa, "kau itu Shinigami, masa takut dengan cerita hantu seperti ini?"_

 _Renji ikut menahan tawa melihat teman masa kecilnya ternyata takut cerita seram. Pemuda itu melihat Rukia semakin ketakutan bersama Isane, mereka bergerak mundur. Shuuhei, Kira dan Renji benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka._

 _Mereka terus tertawa dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh._

 _Yang melangkah mundur bukanlah Rukia dan Isane saja tapi para kapten juga. Mata mereka juga bukan kepada mereka tapi sesuatu dibelakang mereka. Ketiga pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasakan pintu kaca itu terbuka perlahan dan membuat udara dingin masuk kedalam. Renji, Shuuhei dan Kira tiba-tiba tegang karena merasakan aura dingin dibelakang mereka. Mereka berharap itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan tapi itu tidak mungkin karena salju juga beterbangan masuk._

" _Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Terdengar suara perempuan dibelakang mereka._

 _Ketiga pemuda itu semakin tegang, hampir setiap orang disana berubah pucat. Renji memberi isyarat dari ujung matanya pada Kira dan Shuuhei untuk berbalik perlahan. Ketiganya mengangguk lalu membalik sedikit demi sedikit. Renji berbalik dan langsung bertatapan dengan dua bola mata merah menyala. Mulutnya terbuka, keringatnya semakin banyak. Keheningan terjadi sebelum..._

" _KYYAAAA!"_

 _ **\- Akhir Flashback -**_

.

 _ **DUAR!**_

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di ruang pertemuan itu. Rukia, Soi Fon, Isane dan Nanao secara bersamaan menggunakan serangan mereka. Mereka membuka mata dan terkejut ketika melihat tidak ada apapun disana. Hanya bekas ledakan, pintu kaca yang hancur dan sesuatu seperti dinding es hitam muncul.

" _Hoy,_ untuk apa itu?"

Semua orang melebarkan mata ketika melihat dinding itu hancur dan menunjukan dua orang yang mereka kenal. Toshiro menghela nafas panjang, Akatsuki keluar dalam wujud serigalanya. Para gadis menghela nafas, berpikir kalau itu adalah hantu. Toshiro terlihat paling terganggu, dia dan Akatsuki baru saja selesai bekerja, dipanggil secara darurat dan ketika sampai malah diserang tiba-tiba. "Aku tanyakan sekali lagi, untuk apa itu? Kalian memang ingin membunuh kami?" Toshiro terlihat sangat marah.

Rukia gugup, "B-bukan, Hitsugaya- _taichou._ Ka-kami benar-benar tidak sengaja, kami pikir tadi itu Hantu... terlebih dengan mata anda, Nokage- _Fukutaichou."_

"Benar, ini semua karena ulah Abarai!" Seru Isane dan menunjuk pada tiga pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Dasar, siapa yang penakut sekarang?" gumam Nanao membetulkan kacamatanya lagi. Rukia dan Isane mulai menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi pada dua orang itu.

Akatsuki menghela nafas panjang, "dengarkan aku, hantu dalam dunia manusia rata-rata hanyalah roh penasaran. Jika sesuatu yang menyerang itu adalah _Hollow._ Bukannya kalian lebih sering berhadapan dengan itu?"

Rukia dan Isane menunduk malu, Akatsuki terdiam sebentar dan berpikir _'ya ampun, dasar Renji'_ gerutu gadis itu dalam hati, dia mulai menjilati tangannya yang terkena serpihan kaca. Toshiro melihat itu "kau tidak apa-apa, Akatsuki?" "Ya, _My Lord._ Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya.

.

Pada saat itu, Soutaichou, Sasakibe, Kurotsuchi dan Nemu berjalan masuk. Soutaichou melihat beberapa bagian ruang pertemuan yang hancur. Matanya melihat pada Toshiro dan Akatsuki yang masih dalam serigala tampak baru saja datang.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" kata dengan suara lantang.

Sungguh mengejutkan melihat Byakuya berdiri menghadap, "Maaf Soutaichou, sepertinya ini karena ulah Abarai.." katanya dan menjelaskan semua dari pertama. Soutaichou mendengarkan itu dengan baik, "... aku akan menyuruh Abarai untuk membereskannya." Pria tua itu mengangguk, "Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , Nokage- _Fukutaichou_ , kenapa kalian harus masuk lewat jendela?"

"Maafkan kami, Soutaichou-sama. Tapi, pintu depan telah tertutup rapat oleh salju. Kami baru saja selesai berpatroli dan tidak bisa masuk. Karena keadaan darurat kami segera naik kesini" kata Akatsuki.

"Hmm... baiklah, kali ini kumaklumi."

Soutaichou segera berdiri diposisi. Karena ruangan sudah berantakan dia segera berbicara pada intinya. Kurotsuchi dan Nemu juga kembali ke posisi mereka. Akatsuki berubah kembali menjadi manusia, rambutnya yang terurai semua membuat yang lain sedikit terkejut menyadari betapa indah rambut kehitaman itu. Toshiro juga sama membuka tudungnya dan membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena badai. Para gadis yang lain terkejut ketika melihat rambut putih terlihat sangat halus dan lembut.

Soutaichou memulai pertemuan itu, "hari ini seekor _hollow_ percobaan telah lepas dari divisi dua belas dan diprediksi berkeliaran di _Seireitei._ Aku ingin semua kapten yang siap untuk menangkapnya hidup sebelum _hollow_ itu berpindah ke _Rukongai."_

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Soutaichou?" tanya Komamura.

Kurotsuchi tersenyum lebar, " _Hollow_ itu dilengkapi dengan racun yang bisa melumpuhkan tubuh selama beberapa detik. Kami baru saja menangkapnya untuk dibuat anti racunnya dan sekarang masih dalam tahap pengambilan saat itulah dia terlepas."

"Dan karena itulah aku ingin kalian menangkapnya hidup-hidup" kata Soutaichou.

Byakuya terdiam sebentar, "bagaimana kita bisa menangkapnya hidup-hidup?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan masalah itu" Kurotsuchi mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berukuran satu telapak tangan yang tampak sederhana "ini adalah kapsul untuk menangkap _hollow_ versi terbaru. Kalian cukup menghentikan pergerakannya dan melemparkan ini pada _Hollow_ tersebut sambil menekan tombol merah. Secara otomatis mereka akan langsung memenjarakan _hollow_ didalam kapsul ini."

"Hm... menarik..." gumam Kyoraku.

Kurostuchi tersenyum, "benarkan? Aku sudah memikirkan yang lebih kuat dari ini tapi masih dalam pengembangan dan—"

"Kurotsuchi- _taichou,"_ potong Soutaichou langsung "apa aku perlu ingatkan kalau kejadian ini disebabkan oleh divisi dua belas dan biaya penelitian kalian dipotong setengah bulan ini?" Kapten itu terdiam dan kembali menggerutu mengingatnya "dengan itulah aku meminta semua _shinigami_ yang siap untuk menangkapnya."

"Tapi Soutaichou," sela Ukitake "diluar badai masih berlangsung, kita tidak bisa mengirimkan sembarangan _shinigami_. Apa lagi sekarang listrik padam, kita tidak bisa menggunakan radio atau pelacak."

Soutaichou terdiam sebentar, Komamura ikut berbicara "jika kita ingin melakukannya dengan cepat, kita membutuhkan _Shinigami_ yang bisa berjalan, bertarung dan melacak _hollow_ dalam badai. Dimana kita bisa menemukan _Shinigami_ seperti itu?" Komamura berhenti, semua orang disana terdiam. Tentu saja, _shinigami_ kuat yang bisa berjalan melewati dan berburu _hollow_ dalam badai. Semua kepala perlahan berpindah pada pemuda berambut putih, bermata Turquise dan gadis berambut hitam, bermata merah. Toshiro terdiam dan melihat semua mata jatuh pada dirinya.

' _Tidak lagi...'_

Dia mengeluh dan menutupi wajahnya dalam telapak tangannya. Akatsuki mengerti dan hanya diam saja. Kyoraku tersenyum, "Hitsugaya- _taichou..."_ "tentu saja, lawan es dengan es!" kata Ukitake.

"Aku baru saja kembali dan ini adalah hasilnya..." gerutu Toshiro lelah.

Soutaichou masih terdiam, "Hm.. Hitsugaya _-taichou_ , apa kau mengerti apa yang kubicarakan sebelumnya?"

"Dengan sangat baik, Soutaichou..." jawab Toshiro.

"Bagus, sepertinya pekerjaan kali ini harus kalian yang mengatasinya. Jika _Hollow_ itu masih belum ditemukan hingga badai selesai, para kapten yang lainnya akan membantu. Divisi dua belas akan mengurus masalah Listrik ini. Yang lainnya bersiap jika kalian dibutuhkan. Semua mengerti?"

Nemu menyerahkan kapsul itu pada Akatsuki, dia menjelaskan sedikit cara penggunaannya. Akatsuki mengangguk mengerti. _'Entah kapan badai ini selesai...'_ jawab Toshiro dalam hati. Soutaichou segera membubarkan pertemuan itu. Toshiro mengeluh sambil membenarkan jubahnya, Akatsuki berdiri disampingnya sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, _My Lord?"_ tanya Akatsuki.

Toshiro mengambil nafas panjang, "jangan pikirkan aku, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin dan beristirahat." Akatsuki mengangguk, dia kembali berubah dalam mode serigala. Toshiro bergerak cepat naik keatasnya. "Kalian ingin pergi sekarang, Shiro-kun?" tanya Ukitake.

Kyoraku dan Byakuya ikut menghampiri, mereka memperhatikan Akatsuki dari dekat. Mereka sudah pernah melihatnya tapi tidak pernah benar-benar sedekat itu. "kau besar sekali rupanya, Akatsuki-chan" kata Kyoraku melihat kalau tingginya masih kurang sedikit dari serigala itu. Mungkin Akatsuki akan sangat tinggi jika berdiri dua kaki.

"Terima kasih..." kata Akatsuki.

Unohana mendekat dan menyentuh bulu leher serigala itu. Lembut dan halus sama seperti sutra, terasa hangat dan dingin bersamaan. "Indah sekali, Nokage _-fukutaichou._ Aku tidak pernah merasakan bulu sehalus ini" puji Unohana.

"Itu benar _taichou!"_ Isane sudah memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh Akatsuki "sangat lembut! Sangat bagus untuk bantal atau selimut!"

"Kau menyamakan dia sebagai bahan bantal atau selimutmu?" kata Toshiro datar.

Isane melepaskan pelukannya, terkejut "bukan begitu, Hitsugaya- _taichou!"_

Akatsuki berusaha menahan tawanya, _"bukannya anda juga pernah mengatakan itu padaku saat kita bermain di hutan, My Lord?"_ Toshiro tertegun dan menutupi wajahnya, "ada apa Hitsugaya- _taichou?_ Wajahmu memerah" kata Soi Fon.

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Akatsuki tersenyum lebar "dia hanya mengingat beberapa hal di masa lalu."

"Diam, Akatsuki.." potong Toshiro.

 _"Yes, My Lord."_

"Ini beberapa data tentang _Hollow_ -nya, Hitsugaya- _taichou._ Kalian akan membutuhkannya." Kurotsuchi memberikan beberapa kertas salinan tentang _hollow_ itu. Toshiro melihat data itu dan membacanya baik-baik. Dia menyimpan dibalik bajunya, beberapa hal penting sudah dia ingat.

"Kami permisi.." Kata Toshiro, Akatsuki mulai bergerak kearah jendela dan melompat langsung turun kebawah. Semua kapten memperhatikan keduanya turun dan menghilang dalam badai. "Uhh..." Kyoraku melihat pada yang lainnya lalu pada bekas ledakan yang terakhir "sekarang kita harus apa?" Byakuya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah Renji. Wakil kaptennya ini terkadang sering membuat masalah.

.

* * *

.

Yay! Cerita selanjutnya. Maaf ya, seharusnya ini sebelum valentine days. Silakan Dibaca!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Blizzard, Ghost Story & Taking Care Of You**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2** **-**

Dua jam kemudian...

Akatsuki dan Toshiro berkeliling disekitar daerah laboratorium divisi 12. Akatsuki berusaha melacak dengan baunya. Walau pun badai setidaknya dia bisa mencium sedikit beberapa tempat. Toshiro memperhatikan sekeliling sementara dia sibuk menentukan arah dari buruan mereka itu.

"Apa-apaan tadi? Baru saja datang langsung diserang seperti itu" kata Toshiro kesal.

Dia masih terganggu dengan serangan dadakan sebelumnya. Kalau bukan karena Akatsuki yang membuat pelindung. Mereka mungkin sudah terlempar kembali ke bawah dan harus naik lagi keatas. Akatsuki tertawa kecil mendengar tuannya berkali-kali mengatakan kalimat yang hampir sama dalam dua jam terakhir.

"Apa yang kau tertawai?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki tersenyum sedikit dan melihat kebelakang, "maaf, _My Lord._ Tapi saya hanya mengingat kembali wajah Abarai, Kira dan Hisagi yang pucat ketakutan sebelumnya."

Toshiro tertegun diam beberapa detik, sebuah tawa keluar darinya. Tangannya yang dingin dia gunakan untuk menahan didepan mulutnya. "Ya..." Toshiro tertawa lagi "aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas semua. Abarai benar-benar pucat saat melihat kearahmu." Akatsuki tertawa lagi dan mengangguk sambil kembali berjalan. Didalam kepalanya Akatsuki berpikir untuk menjahili Renji lebih sering.

Keduanya terus mencari disekitar tempat terakhir _Hollow_ itu menghilang. Bau _Hollow_ itu berhasil ditemukan beberapa menit kemudian dan masih sangat baru. Mengikuti perlahan ke sumbernya, Akatsuki bergerak perlahan berjalan hingga melewati sebuah jalan sempit. Jalan itu benar-benar tertimbun oleh salju. Akatsuki terus berjalan, mengarahkan wajahnya ke salju sebelum matanya melebar.

Dengan reflek cepat dia melompat bersamaan dinding disamping kiri mereka meledak, hancur dan mengarah pada mereka. Toshiro melompat pada atas dinding dan melihat kearah ledakan. "Dia datang, _My Lord!"_ kata Akatsuki mengambil posisi didepan Toshiro. Pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan Hyorinmaru dari sarungnya, kakinya dalam posisi siap bertahan. Perlahan sesuatu dari balik dinding yang hancur bergerak mendekat. Badai masih berkecamuk ketika itu jadi sedikit sulit bagi mereka untuk melihat pergerakannya.

Bayangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Toshiro melebarkan matanya sebelum Akatsuki berseru _"My Lord!_ Diatas!" keduanya segera bergerak melompat menjauh ketika _Hollow_ itu turun ditempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Sekarang mereka bisa melihat jelas dimana buruan mereka itu. _Hollow_ itu berukuran cukup besar dan tampak memiliki cakar panjang hitam. Itu adalah tempat yang dikatakan beracun oleh Kurotsuchi sebelumnya.

Dari catatan Kurotsuchi, _Hollow_ itu bisa melompat cukup tinggi dalam jangkauan pendek. Toshiro mulai memikirkan cara menangkapnya ketika monster itu melompat kembali kearah mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia berusaha menyerang tapi tertahan oleh Akatsuki dengan Kuroyuki-nya. Entah bagaimana, Akatsuki terlihat tidak siap dengan pergelangannya dan tampak membesar sedikit.

' _Sepertinya ini akan jadi cukup sulit...'_ pikir Akatsuki merasakan pergelangannya yang sakit.

Dengan cepat, Akatsuki melemparkan Hollow itu menjauh darinya. Cukup jauh tapi masih bisa mereka lihat dengan jelas. Toshiro masih terfokus dan mendekat sedikit, Akatsuki mengambil posisi siap sekali lagi.

" _Akatsuki, kita harus menghentikan pergerakannya sebelum menangkapnya. Bisa kau lakukan?"_ mata kapten itu melirik sedikit dan menyadari pergelangan serigala itu yang perlahan mengeluarkan darah. "Kau terluka, Akatsuki?" tanya Toshiro.

" _Tidak, My Lord. Ini hanya... Luka yang terbuka lagi... karena... kecelakaan kecil sebelumnya..."_ jawab gadis itu lemah.

Toshiro menghela nafasnya, seolah kesal pada seseorang. Entah itu, Akatsuki, Renji, para gadis atau dirinya sendiri. _"Jangan paksakan dirimu berlebihan, mengerti?"_ kata Toshiro. Dia tahu kalau percuma meminta Akatsuki untuk mundur. Gadis itu mendengar dan mengangguk kembali pada buruan mereka.

Dia bergerak maju pada _Hollow,_ tepat saat cakarnya melesat ke depan wajahnya. Akatsuki menghindar dan membekukan pergelangan pundak dari _hollow_ itu. Dengan cepat kaki dan sebagian tubuh _Hollow_ itu sudah membeku. Toshiro ikut membantu dengan membekukan ekornya. Hanya tinggal sedikit sebelum Toshiro bersiap dengan kapsul penangkap _hollow._

Monster itu tiba-tiba meraung dan mengejutkan keduanya. Dia mengamuk, membenturkan tubuhnya pada Akatsuki hingga gadis itu terjatuh sebelum dia mengigit tepat di lengan yang terluka. Akatsuki reflek meringis sebelum berputar, memaksa pergelangannya robek cukup besar sampai lebih banyak darah yang keluar sekarang.

"Akatsuki!"

Toshiro terlihat panik. Tentu Akatsuki masih memiliki kesadaran dan membekukan mulut dari _Hollow_ itu. "Sekarang, _My Lord!"_ serunya.

Toshiro mengangguk mengerti, tangannya mengeluarkan bola perangkap itu dan dilemparkan pada _Hollow_ tersebut. Sama seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Kurotsuchi. Bola itu tiba-tiba bersinar dan mengeluarkan jaring biru yang bercahaya. Setiap bagian jaring itu melekat pada _Hollow_ dan menutupinya. Akatsuki bergerak menjauh karena dia juga memiliki darah _Hollow._

Semua jaring itu tampak melebar dan menutupi _hollow_ itu pada seluruh bagian sebelum berubah menjadi lebih kecil dan lenyap begitu saja. Bola perangkap itu tampaknya bekerja dengan sangat baik dan tanpa masalah. Bola itu berkedip merah sebelum berhenti dan berubah hijau tanda selesai.

Toshiro melompat turun dan segera berlari pada Akatsuki yang terdiam menahan sakit. Dia bergerak mendekat dan memeriksa lukanya. Darah terus menerus keluar dari lukanya, Akatsuki terlihat pucat karena kehilangan darah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _My Lord"_ Akatsuki menjilat luka itu, membekukannya dengan _Reiatsu_ -nya. "Kau mengatakan itu sebelumnya dan inilah yang terjadi" balas Toshiro langsung. Akatsuki berhenti menjilat lukanya, "benar... Maaf..." katanya jauh lebih bersungguh-sungguh. Toshiro diam melihat padanya, matanya kembali pada kapsul _hollow_ itu dan diambilnya.

"Ayo..." Toshiro berbalik "berubah kembali dan kita akan ke divisi empat sekarang."

" _Yes, My Lord."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah, tampaknya kau memang sering melukai pergelanganmu, Akatsuki. Tapi tak perlu khawatir, tidak ada racun yang masuk dan pemulihanmu berlangsung sama cepat seperti sebelumnya. Kupikir itu tidak masalah." Unohana menyelesaikan perban di pergelangan tangan Akatsuki, dia berbalik dan mengambil sebuah kantung obat. "Di dalam sini antiseptik, penghilang sakit kepala, batuk dan demam. Aku sudah menuliskan resepnya dan kau bisa membacanya sendiri jika perlu."

"Untuk apa obat demam itu?" Toshiro terlihat bingung.

Unohana melihat pada kapten muda itu sambil tersenyum, "untuk meringankan demam tentu. Mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi sepertinya Akatsuki sedikit demam. Tampaknya baru pagi ini."

Toshiro melebarkan matanya dan melihat pada Akatsuki yang berusaha untuk tidak melihat matanya walau percuma. Dia sedang sakit dan tetap menemaninya untuk berburu? Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Unohana bisa membaca mata Toshiro dan Akatsuki, dia tahu kalau gadis itu dalam masalah sekarang. Sekarang dia hanya harus membantu meringankan suasananya saja."Baiklah..." Unohana memulai kembali "... sekarang lebih baik anda mengistirahatkannya seharian sebelum semakin memburuk, Hitsugaya- _taichou._ Bisa saja dia juga baru mengetahuinya siang ini." Wanita itu menatap lembut pada keduanya.

Toshiro masih menatap pada wakil kaptennya sebelum menghela nafas, "aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Unohana- _taichou."_ Dia membungkuk hormat, Akatsuki mengikuti tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Unohana mengangguk tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya saat keduanya berjalan pergi. _'Sekarang tinggal menyerahkan semua pada Hitsugaya-taichou. Semoga gadis itu tidak mendapatkan masalah setelah ini'_ pikir Unohana.

.

Toshiro dan Akatsuki berjalan kembali keruangan mereka dan menuju kamar mereka juga. Toshiro sama sekali tidak berbicara sepanjang jalan. Dia tampak sangat serius sebelum akhirnya mereka tiba di dalam ruang divisi. Tubuhnya langsung berbalik dan menghadap pada Akatsuki.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit?" tanya dia langsung dan sedikit marah. Akatsuki sedikit meringis, sebuah kebiasaannya ketika mendengar tuannya marah atau memaksakan perintah. Dia menunduk dan melihat ke lantai.

"Saya tidak berani, _My Lord._ Anda ingin saya menemani anda agar bisa cepat menyelesaikan semuanya dan kembali bekerja" Akatsuki menjawab dengan sangat pelan.

Toshiro menutup matanya dan mengusap keningnya. Memang benar, pagi ini banyak sekali pekerjaan dan dia belum menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia sendiri juga yang meminta Akatsuki untuk menemani karena kemampuannya untuk menemukan _Hollow_ lebih cepat. Dan lagi-lagi sekarang dia sendiri yang menjadi penyebab utama. Tepat sebelum dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Pikiran Toshiro terpotong setelah mendengar wakil kaptennya berkata "maafkan saya, _My Lord..."_

"Jangan meminta maaf..." keluh Toshiro "beristirahatlah hari ini. Aku akan mengantarkan ini ke divisi dua belas dan meminta Matsumoto untuk menggantikanmu. Jangan berpikir untuk menyelinap keluar, itu perintah" dia menekankan bagian akhir.

Akatsuki mengangguk lemah, _"Yes, My Lord."_ Dia menjawab lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan obat di tangan. Toshiro memperhatikan dan berbalik mengurus semuanya seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Dia juga harus memberitahu Soutaichou kalau Akatsuki tidak bisa berpatroli atau bekerja hingga keadaannya sudah lebih baik.

.

"Begitukah?"

Toshiro mengangguk, matanya masih terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Soutaichou melihat pada kapten itu dengan sedikit senyuman "kerja kalian bagus, dengan ini tidak akan ada masalah lagi. Dan untuk tambahan kupikir aku bisa menunda jadwal tenggang waktu laporanmu. Kalian berdua bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, terutama Nokage- _fukutaichou_. Aku bisa menduga dia tidak bisa tenang dengan sikap tanggung jawabnya."

Toshiro mengangguk kecil sekali lagi. Manusia serigala cukup keras kepala ketika mereka memiliki tanggung jawab terutama dalam hal tuannya.

"Kau boleh pergi" kata Soutaichou.

Toshiro tidak berbicara lagi dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia sudah menyerahkan _Hollow_ itu pada Kurotsuchi tanpa mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Sekarang dia hanya harus menemukan Matsumoto.

' _Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?'_ tanya Toshiro pada dirinya sendiri.

Kapten itu berjalan dan melihat pada ruang makan divisinya yang dipenuhi oleh _Shinigami._ Beberapa orang yang melihatnya memberi hormat sebelum kembali ke tugas mereka. Toshiro hanya terdiam dan memeriksa hingga matanya menangkap rambut jingga Matsumoto. Dia segera mendekat dan berdiri disamping wanita itu.

"Matsumoto..." kata Toshiro.

Wanita itu tersentak kaget dan melebarkan matanya pada kaptennya. _"T-taichou,_ anda sudah kembali?" katanya setengah kaget dan gugup. Toshiro mengangguk kecil, "Aku ingin kau mengirimkan semua lembar pekerjaan milikku dan Akatsuki yang sudah selesai."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Akatsuki-chan yang biasa melakukannya?" tanya wanita itu.

Toshiro menghela nafas, "dia sedang kurang sehat jadi aku menyuruhnya istirahat. Sekarang kerjakan saja apa yang kuminta dan jangan sekali-kali kau datang melihatnya, mungkin dia sedang tidur sekarang." Kapten itu langsung berbalik tanpa berkata apapun atau menoleh lagi meninggalkan Matsumoto.

.

Toshiro kembali ke divisinya, dan bekerja seperti biasa. Meskipun Soutaichou sudah memberi Toshiro tenggang waktu lebih, bukan berarti dia bisa bermalasan. Dia tidak ingin membebankan Akatsuki setelah ini karena itulah dia bekerja. Matsumoto datang ke ruangan itu satu jam kemudian. Dia tidak bertanya apapun dan segera melakukan tugasnya. Hanya mengirimkan lembar pekerjaan yang sudah selesai baginya tidak masalah. Karena Matsumoto tidak terbiasa diam di satu tempat dalam waktu berjam-jam.

"Semua sudah selesai, _Taichou"_ kata Matsumoto setelah mengirimkan lembar terakhir. Toshiro mengangguk, "kau bisa pergi" katanya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan dia sendiri. Entah kenapa langkah Matsumoto terlihat terburu-buru.

.

Setelah satu jam dan semua lembar terisi. Toshiro menghela nafasnya, dia mulai meregangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Matanya perlahan melihat sekeliling, biasanya dia tidak pernah sendiri. Toshiro tidak pernah menyangka kalau ruangan ini bisa terasa sangat luas ketika hanya ada dirinya.

' _Mungkin sebaiknya aku melihat keadaannya'_ pikir Toshiro.

Kapten itu bangun dari kursinya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Beberapa _Shinigami_ menyapa ketika berpapasan di lorong. Toshiro hanya cukup menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa harus melihat siapa orangnya. Meski pun begitu, tampaknya orang-orang lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal dalam satu ruangan untuk menghangatkan diri. Tentu saja ini Toshiro sadari karena tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ada disana seperti biasanya. Meski badai membuat _shinigami_ harus berhenti berpatroli tapi bukan berarti mereka akan berjalan-jalan dan memenuhi lorong.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Toshiro sampai di dapur. Semua orang tampak sedang berkumpul disana dan menikmati teh hangat. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Toshiro masuk dan meminta segelas teh herbal hangat untuk Akatsuki.

Matsumoto tidak ada disana, menurut perkiraannya wanita itu pasti sedang minum-minum dengan dua wakil kapten yang lain. Entah kenapa, Toshiro menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan olehnya saat ini.

Sehabis mendapatkan teh yang diinginkan, Toshiro kembali ke kamar Akatsuki. Dia mengetuk pelan didepan pintu tanpa mendapatkan jawaban. Tangannya segera meraih pegangan pintu dan dibuka perlahan-lahan.

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam, darisana dia bisa langsung melihat wakil kaptennya sedang tertidur di kasur pada satu sisi tubuhnya. Toshiro mendekat, meletakan teh herbal tersebut sambil memperhatikan kearah wajah Akatsuki. Keringat tampak membasahi wajah, baju dan bahkan bantalnya. Sekarang Toshiro bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan gadis itu.

' _Sesshh... setiap kali mengatakan baik-baik saja, inilah yang terjadi'_ pikir Toshiro.

Mata menangkap obat yang diberikan diberikan Unohana ada di salah satu atas meja. Obat itu sama sekali belum dibuka. Akatsuki mungkin belum memakan obatnya karena masih tertidur. Toshiro melihat lama pada wajah gadis itu sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Nafas Akatsuki jauh lebih terengah-engah dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Telapak tangan Toshiro diletakan pada kening gadis itu. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, tidak heran jika nafasnya terengah-engah. Disaat bersamaan Akatsuki membuka matanya. Matanya sekarang seperti seluruh bagiannya merah karena demam. Membutuhkan waktu sebelum penglihatannya benar-benar terfokus dan gadis itu sadar kalau tuannya ada disana.

" _My... Lord..."_ Akatsuki terbatuk sebentar, berusaha untuk bangun.

Toshiro segera mencegahnya, "jangan... berbaringlah..." tangannya kembali mendorong tubuh Akatsuki. Dia sadar gadis itu bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali. Mata Akatsuki masih kearahnya, Toshiro terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Lain kali katakan terlebih dahulu jika kau merasa kurang sehat. Jangan simpan sendiri..." kata Toshiro. Mulut Akatsuki terbuka ingin menjawab tapi tidak ada yang keluar jadi dia mengangguk. Toshiro menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sekarang.

"Kau harus memakan obat yang diberikan Unohana padamu..." dia mulai membuka obatnya dan membaca petunjuk dari Unohana. Dia membaca dan mengingat semuanya, salah satu kemampuannya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali" dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar dengan cepat.

Dia langsung menggunakan _Shunpo_ untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Beberapa sendok, handuk kering dan basah, Toshiro memperhatikan semua dan mengingat kembali. Dia dan Akatsuki sudah bersama sejak lama sekali, hubungan dia dengannya jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan Momo atau Matsumoto. Karena itu dia sama sekali tidak ragu melakukan sesuatu untuk Akatsuki.

Kedua tangannya segera penuh ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar Akatsuki. Toshiro kembali masuk ke dalam, meletakan semua barang itu disampingnya dan melihat keadaan Akatsuki. Toshiro menuangkan cairan obat untuk demam ke salah satu sendok lalu mulai membangunkan gadis itu.

"Akatsuki... Akatsuki..." panggilnya pelan sambil mengguncangkan pundaknya. Mata Akatsuki bereaksi dan terbuka setengah, "ayo, kau harus memakan obatmu..." katanya. Gadis itu mengangguk dan terlihat menggunakan seluruh tenaga hanya untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Toshiro ikut membantunya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran punggung.

Tangannya meraih sendok sebelumnya dan mendekatkan pada mulut Akatsuki. Gadis itu menelannya dengan hati-hati, matanya tertutup sebentar karena lelah. Toshiro bergerak sedikit dan meraih teh herbal yang sudah sedikit dingin. "Kau harus meminum ini juga, Akatsuki" katanya lagi, Akatsuki membuka matanya lagi dan meminum sedikit teh itu.

Dengan handuk kering, Toshiro membersihkan keringat dari wajahnya dan mengembalikan gadis itu ke tempat tidur. Dia tahu kalau dia harus mendinginkan tubuh gadis itu dengan cepat. Berpikir beberapa kali, Toshiro meletakan tangannya diselimut Akatsuki dan membuat es diatas selimut lalu handuk basah pada keningnya. Ketika dia melakukan ini, Akatsuki terlihat tenang dan perlahan kembali bernafas normal.

.

Toshiro menjaga Akatsuki sepanjang sore itu, dia tetap duduk disampingnya sambil sesekali berbicara pada Hyorinmaru.

' _ **Baik kau dan dia sama saja, selalu memaksakan diri'**_ kata Hyorinmaru.

' _Jangan katakan hal seperti itu...'_

Hyorinmaru tersenyum, _**'oh? kau tidak menyangkalnya? Apa itu berarti kau mengakuinya?'**_

' _Hentikan berbicara dengan nada suara itu, Hyorinmaru'_ Toshiro geram.

Keduanya terus mengobrol dan berhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Toshiro diam sebentar saat merasakan _Reiatsu_ dari beberapa orang diluar. Dia tahu siapa yang datang dan sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya. Namun untuk mencegah lebih banyak keributan, Toshiro berdiri membuka pintu.

" _Eh? T-taichou?!"_ Matsumoto terkejut.

Toshiro hanya terdiam dan melihat Beberapa wakil kapten Renji, Shuuhei, Rukia bahkan beberapa kapten seperti Ukitake, Kyoraku dan Unohana ada disana. Matanya mengawasi setiap wajah, "untuk apa kalian disini?" tanyanya datar.

"Kami dengar Akatsuki-chan sedang sakit karena itu aku ingin datang menjenguk" Ukitake menjelaskan. Unohana tersenyum, "aku datang karena ingin memeriksa keadaannya." Toshiro mengangguk mengerti, "dia sedang tertidur, demamnya naik setengah jam yang lalu tapi aku berhasil mengatasinya."

Toshiro menyingkir membiarkan mereka semua masuk. Ketika Matsumoto dan wakil kapten yang lain mau masuk, Toshiro segera memperingatkan "jangan ada satu pun dari kalian yang berisik didalam atau akan kubuat kalian menjadi balok es" katanya dengan nada dingin yang bisa sampai kedalam tulang. Semua wakil kapten mengangguk sedangkan para kapten tertawa garing.

.

* * *

.

hah... such overprotektif dragon...

anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Blizzard, Ghost Story & Taking Care Of You**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3** **-**

" _HOAH!"_

Para wakil kapten terpesona ketika masuk kedalam kamar Akatsuki. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar, atau penuh dengan barang. Yang membuat mereka terpesona adalah nuansa yang dilukiskan di dinding kamarnya.

Seluruh sudut dinding berwarna gelap dan dilukis mirip dengan nuansa malam hari di tengah musim dingin. Di satu sisi terlihat bulan berwarna merah lalu seberangnya ada seekor serigala hitam dengan satu kanan mata merah dan ungu pada sebelah kiri. Mata itu memberikan kesan seolah makhluk itu benar-benar menatap pada mereka. Ada juga beberapa butiran salju yang dilukis cantik dengan warna merah, ungu atau putih.

"Luar biasa..." gumam Ukitake.

Toshiro menyengir kecil, dia kembali berjalan masuk dan membereskan barang-barang yang sebelumnya dia bawa. Unohana mendekat, kapten divisi empat itu langsung memeriksa tubuh Akatsuki dengan serius. Toshiro tepat didepan wanita itu sambil memperhatikan.

"Sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja."

Unohana berhenti lalu melihat pada es tipis diatas selimut Akatsuki "pertolongan anda benar-benar membantunya, Hitsugaya- _taichou._ Sekarang anda hanya harus memperhatikan agar dia tidak berlebihan bekerja untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan cukup beristirahat." Toshiro mengangguk mengerti, matanya kembali melihat pada Akatsuki yang masih tidur. Unohana tersenyum, "tapi aku tidak pernah mengira akan ada pemandangan seperti ini." Dia mengarah pada seluruh dinding kamar.

"Apa dia sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Unohana.

Toshiro tersenyum kecil, "ya, dia sendiri yang menggambarnya."

"Benarkah?" Ukitake menoleh pada Toshiro. Dia hanya mengangguk "ini adalah cerminan dalam dunianya bersama Kuroyuki." Mata Toshiro menunjuk pada gambar serigala hitam itu. Kyoraku mengangkat sedikit topinya sambil tersenyum, _"wah,_ aku tidak pernah menyadari ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini."

"Ini Kuroyuki?!"

Renji menunjuk pada gambar itu, dia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana bentuk _Zanpakutou_ orang lain sebelumnya. Suaranya cukup keras, Toshiro memberikan _Death Glare_ padanya dengan cepat. Wakil kapten divisi enam itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Semua orang disana tiba-tiba mendengar suara lain dan itu berasal dari Akatsuki. Mata mereka berpindah pada gadis yang menjadi alasan utama kedatangan mereka.

Akatsuki terbatuk sebentar sebelum membuka matanya yang tidak semerah sebelumnya. Unohana tersenyum, "bagaimana keadaanmu, Akatsuki-chan?" Gadis itu tidak menjawab langsung, matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar mengerti siapa didepannya.

"Hanya pusing..." ucapnya serak sebelum kembali terbatuk.

"Dan radang..." Unohana menambahkan "Akan kukirimkan obat tambahan nanti. Sekarang kau harus beristirahat selama tiga atau empat hari kedepan, bisa?"

Akatsuki mengangkat alisnya sedikit terkejut dan melirik pada tuannya. Toshiro mengangguk, "jangan khawatir tentangku, akan kuminta Matsumoto untuk menggantikanmu." Matsumoto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera memeluk Akatsuki erat. Dia membenamkan wajah gadis malang itu tepat di dadanya. Toshiro bisa melihat Akatsuki berubah menjadi biru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Oh, Akatsuki-chan! Kasihan sekali kau!" katanya.

"Sebaiknya kau menghentikan itu Ran-chan, Akatsuki-chan akan semakin buruk" saran Kyoraku menahan tawa dan setengah kasihan. Matsumoto segera melepasnya, sambil terus menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bekerja. Syukurlah Yama-jii memberikan kalian berdua waktu untuk beristirahat" kata Ukitake, tersenyum dan meraih sesuatu didalam kantong baju _Haori-_ nya. Dua kantung besar permen muncul entah bagaimana dan langsung diberikan pada Toshiro dan Akatsuki.

"Terima kasih" Kata Akatsuki sementara Toshiro hanya terdiam seperti biasa.

Dia segera melepaskan Akatsuki dari Matsumoto dan mengembalikannya ke tempat tidur. Beberapa orang disana tampak terkejut melihat betapa berbedanya Kapten Hitsugaya yang terkenal dingin dengan Hitsugaya yang ada didepan mereka. Dia terlihat lebih hangat dan lembut dibandingkan sikapnya yang ditunjukan selama ini. Dia selesai memasangkan selimut ketika Toshiro sadar semua terdiam melihat padanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Renji membersihkan tenggorokannya, "M-maaf, Hitsugaya- _Taichou._ Hanya saja... kami tidak pernah melihat anda seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Apanya?"

"Ya, anda tahu? Merawat seseorang dan semacam itu?" Renji berbicara gugup, dari semua kapten dia berpendapat kalau kapten divisi sepuluh-lah yang paling dingin.

Toshiro diam dengan tatapan lurus, "kau pikir aku akan membiarkan wakil kaptenku sendirian dalam keadaan sakit?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, Hitsugaya- _taichou!"_ jawab Renji langsung. Matsumoto menyikut tepat pada pinggang pemuda itu, "tentu saja _taichou_ selalu seperti ini!" katanya dan kembali pada Toshiro "tapi sebenarnya _Taichou_ , saya juga baru melihat anda seperti ini."

Toshiro tampak seperti ingin memukul kedua orang itu sekarang. Akatsuki tersenyum lemah sebentar melihat itu tapi gagal untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya dan kembali tidur. Toshiro menyadarinya dan menyingkirkan rambut di sekitar wajahnya. Unohana kembali tersenyum, "anda benar-benar peduli dengannya..."

"Ya," Toshiro berhenti sebentar "dia adalah orang pertama yang menerima diriku semua dariku. Semua alasan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini adalah karena dia telah bersumpah untuk selalu berada disampingku."

"Itu terdengar sangat romantis sekali" kata Kyoraku.

Toshiro memberikan tatapan dingin pada kapten itu. Dia tidak ingin menjawab apapun tentang komentar darinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Toshiro hanya memperhatikan Akatsuki. Dia mengakui semua hal yang telah gadis itu lakukan kepadanya. Awal dan akhir perjalanannya yang pertama hingga hari ini adalah bentuk syukur dan hasil dukungan Akatsuki. Dia adalah orang yang sangat penting dan paling berjasa dalam untuknya.

.

.

.

Akatsuki beristirahat selama dua hari penuh dalam kamar. Dia _diperintahkan_ oleh tuannya untuk tetap disana hingga dia mengijinkan. Matsumoto berhasil mengerjakan setengah dari pekerjaan Akatsuki. Sisanya tentu Toshiro sendiri yang harus mengerjakannya.

Selama dia sakit, beberapa kapten datang berkunjung dan membawakannya banyak sekali makanan atau bingkisan. Toshiro selalu memperhatikan siapa saja yang datang melihat gadis itu. Dia sama sekali tidak membiarkan Akatsuki terlalu lama mengobrol dengan memberi batas waktu kunjungan. Beberapa orang berpikir kalau itu memang yang terbaik dan beberapa lagi berpikir kalau kapten itu sangat protektif pada wakil kaptennya.

Walau begitu tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani untuk menentang kapten divisi sepuluh itu kalau tidak ingin dibekukan dengan es dari _Zanpakutou_ tipe es terkuat sepanjang sejarah.

Setelah Unohana memeriksa kembali di hari kedua, Akatsuki diijinkan kembali bekerja dengan batasan setengah hari dan pengawasan dari Toshiro. Pemuda itu sendiri yang memastikan kalau gadis itu tidak berlebihan dengan hanya mengijinkannya untuk tetap dalam ruangan dan tidak pergi kemana pun.

Badai salju besar itu telah selesai berlalu ketika itu. Semua _Shinigami_ kembali ke rutinitas mereka ditambah pekerjaan tambahan untuk membersihkan salju-salju dari beberapa fasilitas penting. Semua sekarang berjalan normal perlahan.

.

Akatsuki merasa cukup senang melihat semua orang saling tertawa dan tersenyum ditengah udara dingin. Sesuatu semacam itu sangat membantu, bukan hanya untuk menghangatkan diri tapi juga hati. Dia memperhatikan kearah jendela dan melihat apa yang sedang orang-orang lakukan. Senyumannya semakin lembut melihat orang-orang yang berjalan perlahan sambil bercanda di tengah tumpukan salju.

"Kau tahu kalau tidak baik untuk berdiri disana terlalu lama, Akatsuki"

Gadis itu terkejut dan berbalik, Toshiro berdiri didepan pintu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dadanya. Dia baru saja kembali dari mengirimkan beberapa lembar pekerjaan terakhir pada divisi satu yang sebenarnya merupakan pekerjaan Akatsuki. Tapi mengingat kondisi sebelumnya, Toshiro yang melakukannya sendiri.

Akatsuki melangkah mundur sebelum menutup jendela itu, "maaf... Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat orang-orang diluar."

"Ya, aku tahu..." Toshiro berjalan mendekat. Dia meraih sebuah selimut tipis dan diletakan pada pundak Akatsuki "jangan terlalu memasakan diri, tubuhmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Mereka berdua berpindah ke sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Toshiro mulai menceritakan beberapa kejadian ketika Akatsuki sedang tidak ada. Beberapa kali dia harus mengejar Matsumoto karena keterlambatannya atau datang dengan keadaan mabuk keruangannya. Atau beberapa _Shinigami_ laki-laki yang datang dengan keadaan mabuk dan ingin menjenguk wakil kaptennya.

Akatsuki berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mendengar cerita Toshiro sebelum perlahan digantikan dengan batuk keras. Toshiro dengan cepat mendekat dan mengusap punggungnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar sekarang, Akatsuki" kata Toshiro sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri, dia menemaninya hingga sampai ke kamar. Didalam Toshiro membantu menyiapkan kasur dan membaringkan gadis itu. Akatsuki tidak melawan dan mengikuti keinginan tuannya.

Ketika dia berbaring, tangan Toshiro menyentuh keningnya. Dia kembali memeriksa apakah demamnya muncul lagi atau tidak.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Toshiro.

Akatsuki menggelengkan kepala pelan, "tidak, _My Lord..."_

"Aku akan kembali, kau tetap disini" pemuda itu langsung berjalan pergi dari kamar itu. Akatsuki memperhatikannya dan berubah dengan kembali duduk. Dia duduk dengan selimut menutupi bagian bawahnya. Matanya memperhatikan salju yang turun perlahan dari jendela.

" _Badai berlalu, matahari bersinar..."_

gadis itu mulai mengatakan beberapa hal yang sering dikatakan orang tuanya dulu sekali. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarinya untuk melihat semua pertanda dalam hidup dan garis takdir.

" _Cahaya hangat yang menyinari di hari baru. Orang-orang tersenyum dan tertawa. Satu per satu keluar dari tempat nyaman mereka dan mulai melihat apa yang telah berlalu."_

Akatsuki tersenyum menutup matanya, _"Dunia berjalan kembali. Badai datang lalu pergi, Kemuraman diganti dengan senyuman. Luka di hati dipulihkan, digantikan oleh kebahagiaan masa depan. Dingin diluar, hangat didalam. Kegelapan pergi, cahaya kembali menembus bagian tergelap. Dunia aman lagi dan lagi..."_

"Berpuisi?"

Akatsuki membuka matanya dan melihat tuannya datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Dia tersenyum kecil, "hanya pengibaratan saja..." Toshiro mengangkat satu alisnya, "untuk apa?" Akatsuki tersenyum kembali dan melihat jauh ke langit sambil bergumam.

"Masa depan..."

.

* * *

.

hahaha, maaf ya! ini hanya selingan doang! apapun ini adalah setelah valentine ya! bagian lukisan itu loh...

.

maaf buat yang nunggu. beasttamer kehabisan kuota dan lupa beli + gga punya duit. Jadi baru bisa publish sekarang...

buat kemarin yang ngasih ide makasih ya! ntar di proses dulu dan dipikirin mau masuk cerita mana. karena udah ada yang beres tapi cerita sebelumnya belum kelar. ugh...


End file.
